8 Years Later
by AX V2
Summary: It's been 8 years since Shion and Emma got married. Let's see how their live together has been, shall we? This will also include a few short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I finished! I don't have words to express how sorry I am for making you all wait! Please forgive me! This is probably my last fanfiction for Magico (probably). I hope you all enjoy it.

P.S. Italics are thoughts or something else (you'll see when you read)

* * *

**8 Years Later**

In the world, there is a town called Fool's Town, a lively town where people can go in hope of learning magic. On the outskirts of the town, there is a grassy plain. At the plain there is a house where a family of four, and a cat, lives.

The father, who had silver hair and light purple eyes, was just about to wake up. He yawned and got out of bed. He brushed his teeth, took a bath, and changed. He put on an orange shirt, a blue jacket, white jeans, and mages shoes. Then, he left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The man's wife was still preparing breakfast when he got to the kitchen. She was turned around, so you couldn't see her face, but you could see her long brown hair. She wore a blouse,a long skirt, and an apron. "Good morning, Emma," the man said.

Emma turned around. She had big, brown eyes. "Good morning, Shion."

"How's breakfast?"

"It's done, so just sit down and I'll serve you right away."

"Ok." He sat down on one of the chairs right next to the kitchen table. Emma set Shion's breakfast on the table. It was an omelet. She gave Shion a fork and knife. "Thanks." He took a bite of it. "Your cooking is as good as ever, Emma." The only person who can say that is Shion. You see, Emma's cooking used to be horrible, but Shion still liked it anyways. Anybody who sees Emma's cooking now would be surprised.

"Thanks," Emma said. Just then, Shion and Emma heard a cry.

"Looks like Enma is up," Shion said. "I'll go get him."

"No, it's fine, you just keep on eating." Emma took of her apron and went to check on Enma, leaving Shion alone to eat his breakfast.

After Shion finished eating, he cleaned his plate. He was going to check on Emma, but he stopped because he heard a voice. "Where are you going, Shion?"

Shion looked at the kitchen table, and on it was his magical, talking, black cat, Anise. "Hey, Anise. I'm just going to check on Emma and Enma." Anise started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Anise said. "I just still can't believe that you and Emma had a baby."

"It's been five years since Enma was born. How can you still not believe it?"

"Because of the way you were in the past," Anise said. For those who don't know, Shion would blush madly from one of Emma's hugs or get a nosebleed. And don't even get me started on how he would react from getting a kiss. "Now, if I recall correctly, I remember someone mentioning the whole experience of 'making a baby' as heaven and hell at the same time."

Shion blushed. "Shut up."

"I also recall finding someone with a large nosebleed the next morning. That person couldn't wake up for a week, right? Or was it a month?"

"Shut up!" Shion tried to grab Anise, but she jumped off the table before he could grab her. Shion began chasing Anise around the kitchen, but was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. Before going to open the door, Shion glared at Anise. "This isn't over yet." Anise just smiled.

Shion went towards the door and opened it. In front of him was a boy about sixteen years old. The boy had dark hair. The top of his hair was wrapped in a topknot. He wore a white button shirt, a red tie, blue pants, and black shoes. On top of the boy's head was a cat with yellow spots. The cat had a pipe in his mouth.

"Hey, Musashi," Shion said. "Hi, Matamune."

"Hello," Musashi and Matamune said. Musashi and Matamune looked at Anine. "Hi, Anise."

"Hello," Anise said. "I guess you guys are here for Luu?"

"Yep," Musashi said. He looked at Shion. "Is she ready?"

"I have no idea," Shion said. He turned his head towards the hallway and screamed. "Hey, Luu, are you ready?"

"Almost!"Luu screamed from inside her room.

Shion turned his head back at Musashi. "There's your answer. By the way, how are you parents?"

"They're fine. They are still on the search for land where our curse won't affect it, with the help of Sieg, of course. It's all thanks to the magic that you created that I'm able to stay here and go to school. Anyway, now that I said that about my parents, I'm not really sure if they'll be here later for you event."

"That's too bad," Shion said. "You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah, you be-"

"I'm here!" Luu suddenly appeared next to Shion. She is a girl with red hair. By the way, she had her hair in two ponytails. Luu wore a mage's hat, a white shirt with a red bowtie, blue skirt, boots, and gloves. In other words, she wore her school's uniform for girls (except for the gloves and hat). "Hi, Musashi."

"Oh, hi, Luu," Musashi said.

"Well, you two better get going," Shion said.

"Right," Luu said. She kissed Shion on the cheek and was about to leave with Musashi, but she was stopped by Emma, who just came out of the hallway.

"You're not going to leave without saying goodbye to me or your little brother, right?" Emma was holding hands with a little boy who appeared to be five years old. The boy had wild hair like Shion, but his hair color was brown just like Emma. His eyes were brown like Emma's too. He wore little mage's clothes.

"Oh, sorry," Luu said. She ran up to Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave her little brother a kiss on his forehead. "See you, Enma." Enma let out a little goodbye. "Oh, you're just so cute." After the goodbyes, Luu quickly ran pass the door, passing Shion and Musashi. She turned her head. "Come on, Musashi!"

"Uh, yeah!"Musashi said. He ran after Luu while his cat was trying to hang onto Musashi's hair so he wouldn't fall off.

"Well, there they go," Anise said.

Shion looked at Emma. "We should get going too."

"Right," Emma said. She looked at Anise. "We'll be counting on you to look after Enma."

"Just leave it to me," Anise said. She transformed into her human form: a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Ok." Emma knelt down and looked at Enma. "You'll be good with Anise, right?" Enma nodded. Emma smiled and kissed Enma on his forehead just like Luu did.

"Alright, let's go," Shion said. Emma stood and walked out of the house. Shion followed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Shion and Emma arrived in Fools' Town really fast (it was close to their house after all). The town was just as lively as ever. The shops were full of people, and mages were all over the place. The fact that mages were all over the place was actually ticking Shion off. Why? Because they wouldn't leave him alone! You see, Shion and Emma came to Fool's Town to buy a few stuff. While they were shopping, mages would come up to Shion and ask him for an autograph. Even though he said no, the mages just kept on coming, so Shion sent them all flying with his broom, which can take any form Shion wants (don't ask where the broom came from; he can magically make it appear).

"Dang it, don't they just know when to stop!" Shion said.

"Well, you can't blame them," Emma said. "You're known as the only black mage in Fool's Town. Plus, you're also the only mage that was able to obtain broom magic."

"I know, but I just want to enjoy shopping with you once without any unnecessary interruptions."

"You know that's impossible, right, Shion?" a voice said.

Shion and Emma looked towards the direction of the voice. They saw a young man, who wore a flat cap and goggles and had about eighteen years of age, standing next to them. The boy had a vase strapped onto his back. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that there was an old man, who also wore goggles, sticking out of the vase (well, actually, only the upper half of his body was sticking out).

Shion sighed. "I guess not, huh, old man." Shion looked at the boy. "Hey, Toto."

"Yo," Toto said. He looked at Emma. "Hi, Emma." Emma said hi back.

"Um, yeah, and my name is Garlan," the old man said. "Thanks for remembering." He looked at Emma and a weird smile appeared on his face. "Hello, Emma, I see that you still have a nice body. You want to come to my place and-".

Old man Garlan's words were stopped by Shion, who punched him. "Don't worry, old man, I didn't forget about you!"

"Thanks, Mr. All-Powerful," Garlan said. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"Just buying some stuff for later," Emma said.

"Later?" Toto said. Just then, he remembered. "Oh, that's right, the party!"

"Yep," Shion said.

"Oh man, I forgot about that! What time is that, again?'

"Later in the afternoon."Shion snapped his fingers and a little, floating clock appeared in front him. "Let's see, it's 10:30 A.M. right now, and the party begins at 3:00 P.M." Shion snapped his fingers once again and the clock disappeared.

"Great!" Toto said. All of a sudden, a clock appeared next to Toto, ringing uncontrollably. "Holy cow, we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"Garlan asked.

"Don't you remember? You have an appointment! There's a new mage who wants to learn broom magic, remember?"

Garlan laughed. "As if there's anybody who can pass that ritual. You've been trying that for years and can barely take down a hundred Agiris monsters. The only person who could do that was Shion, and he took down three thousand Agiris." For those who don't know, a mage needs to take down a least one thousand giant, monster bugs-Agiris to obtain broom magic. If you take down more than the needed amount then you obtain a higher level a broom magic.

"Yeah, great, nobody really needs to know that!" Toto said. "Anyways, we need to go! See ya, Shion, Emma." Toto turned around and ran away, while Garlan was trying to sustain his balance because of the sudden burst of speed.

"Looks like Toto got good at using magic," Emma said.

"Yeah, he's gotten real good at summoning a clock," Shion said.

"You summoned a clock too."

"At least mine wasn't annoying."

Emma giggled. "Well, at least he's trying to obtain broom magic."

"True," Shion said. "If it's him, then I'm sure he can do it. Now, I wonder, who do think will obtain broom magic first, Toto or Enma?"

"Don't you think Enma is a bit too young for that ritual?"

"Hey, you never know, I completed that ritual when I was young."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, your right, and since he is your son, he just might to it too. But, don't forgot, I'm his mother, and if I see that it gets to dangerous then I'm going to stop him."

Shion laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Anyways, why don't we continue our little shopping spree? And, hopefully, there won't be any interruptions." Emma agreed. She grabbed Shion's hand and they both left to finish their shopping.

* * *

Luckily, Shion and Emma were able to finish their shopping peacefully. They returned home with a lot bags. Shion carried them all by using his broom. The first thing they saw when they got home was Anise and Enma playing. Enma was first to notice them. He ran up to Emma and hugged her leg.

Anise smiled and turned back into her cat form. "Looks like you finished your shopping."

"Yep," Shion said. He commanded his broom to put the bags in front of Anise. "We're going to need your help. So, please change back into you human form."

"I just changed back into my cat form. Do I really need to?"

"Problem?"

Anise sighed. "Fine." She changed back into her human form. "But you owe me one."

Shion, Emma, and Anise started working around the house. Shion and Anise were in charge of preparing everything that had to do with the backyard. Emma was in charge of the cooking. As for Enma, he just ran around playing and cheering on his family from time to time. Luu, along with Musashi, returned home while everyone was still taking care of the preparations, so they helped out a bit. With everyone's help, the preparations were all finished pretty quickly.

And then came 3:00 P.M. The first people to arrive were Toto and Garlan. Toto greeted everyone. Grandpa Garlan did the same, but then he looked at Emma and Luu in a weird way, which made him receive a punch from Shion and Musashi. He would have probably have a received a punch (or scratch) from Anise too, but she was already in her cat form.

After the greetings, Luu and Musashi, along with their cats, directed Toto and Garlan towards the backyard.

Emma, with Enma right by her side, and Shion stayed inside the house, waiting for any other guest that might arrive. Good thing they did. The doorbell rang right after Luu and everyone else went outside.

Shion opened the door. In front of him stood a family a three. The man, who had fire-like hair, appeared to have the same age as Shion. The man wore a black band on his forehead with yellow diamonds. He also had bands around his arms and wore black training wife had blonde hair and wore blue, priest-like clothes. Their daughter, who had the same age as Enma, stood next to her mother. She had blond hair too, and also wore blue, priest-like clothes.

"Hey, broom dude!" the man said.

"We're both twenty-five, and yet you still call me that?" Shion said. "Well, whatever, hi, Rogue, Lily."Shion looked at the little girl. "This must be the famous Amber." Amber hid herself behind her mother.

"Sorry, she's really shy," Lily said.

"No worries. Anyways, why don't you all come in?"

Rogue, Lily and Amber entered the house. Shion closed the door. The first thing Rogue and Lily did was say hello to Emma, who also said hello back. Then, Rogue knelt down and patted Enma on his head.

"Hey, little guy, what's up?" Rogue said.

Enma didn't respond. Why? Because he noticed Amber. She also noticed him and hid behind her mother. But that didn't matter to Enma. He ran up to her and held out his hand. "Wanna play?"

Amber didn't answer. She looked at her mother, trying to see if she would give her an answer. Lily nodded with a smile. Amber stopped hiding and looked at Enma. "Okay."

Enma smiled, took Amber's hand, and ran with her towards the backyards.

"That's just cute," Emma commented at the site of see Enma and Amber leaving together to play.

"Yeah, it is," Lily agreed. "It's rare to see Amber interact with other kids. She's usually too shy to play with anyone."

"You won't have to worry about her shyness when she's with Enma," Shion said. "That kid is too playful. He'll make anybody play with him, whether that person is shy or not."

"So, he's the complete opposite of his father," Rogue said. Lily and Emma laughed.

"Very funny," Shion said. "Now, why don't we also go to the backyard?"

Shion, Emma, Rogue, and Lily walked towards the backyard. But, Shion suddenly stopped. He could've sworn he heard voices coming from the front of the house. Not only that, he could've also sworn that those voices sounded like they were fighting. He turned towards the sound of the voices.

Emma noticed Shion when he turned around. "Huh, what's wrong," Shion?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing back." Shion said. The voices got even louder, and a thought suddenly popped into Shion's head. He turned towards Emma, Rogue, Lily. "I'm going to check something. You guys can keep on going to the backyard."

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, exactly, I forgot something." Shion turned towards the voices. "Oh, and don't wait for me. This will only take a minute." He ran towards the voices. Emma knew that she could trust Shion, so she did what he said, and continued with Rogue and Lily.

As Shion got closer to the voices the clearer they became. And the clearer they became the more Shion's suspicion felt real. _No, it can't be. They're no way they got here at the same time ._Shion opened the front door, and his suspicion became a reality. _Oh, crap._

In front of the house were two families fighting. Well, actually, only the fathers were fighting. The mothers were just watching while the kids were playing. On the left side there was man with wild, light blue hair. His eyes were blue too, and he had a third eye on his forehead. He wore a black jacket, with a white shirt button under it, along with a pair of black pants. His wife had long, blond hair and wore a long dress with white in the middle and purple on the side. Their daughter appeared older than Enma. Seven maybe? She had the same exact looks as her mother, with long blond hair too. She also wore a long dress.

On the right side was a man with long, black hair in a ponytail. He wore a turtle neck under a black shirt that was under a blue trench coat. He also wore black pants with a belt, and boots. His wife had long black hair which is tied into two pigtails. She wore a short black dress with a belt, with a small pouch hanging on the side, and long boots. Did I forget to mention that she had bandages pretty much around her whole body? Their boy appeared to have the same age as the other man's daughter. He had the same exact looks as his father. He wore little mage's clothes.

Anyways, back to Shion. He was just watching the whole thing, and he couldn't take it any longer."Hey, no fighting!"

The blue haired man and the black haired man looked at Shion.

"Yo, sharp-broom!" the blue haired man said.

"Hey, bro!" the black haired man said.

"Joshua, Faust, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, nothing, sharpbroom," Joshua said.

"Yeah," Faust said. "We're just resolving a little problem."

"Yeah, little," Shion sighed. He walked up to Joshua and Faust. "It's never little with you two." He looked at the blond hair woman and her daughter. "Hi, Rosetta, Valerie." Then he looked at the black haired woman and her son. "Hi, Ain, Faust Jr."They all greeted Shion back.

"Hey, where's big-boobs?" Joshua asked.

"You mean Emma," Shion said. "She's with everyone else in the backyard. Let's join them, shall we?"

"Sure."

"Great," Shion said. Then he noticed something. Shion looked at Faust. "Hey, big bro, why is Faust Jr., my nephew, waving a one dollar bill, happily?"

Faust pointed at Ain. "Genetics."

"Great… Anyways, let's go."

Shion, along with everyone else, entered the house. They were going to the backyard, but the doorbell rang. Shion stopped and looked at everyone. "You guys can keep on going. Just walk towards the end of the hall and you'll see a door. Open it and you're at the backyard."

Shion left to open the door, while everyone else went to the backyard. When he opened the door, there stood a man and a woman. The man had black hair with a topknot and large sideburns. He has a double chin and an x-shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a samurai outfit with that bottom being normal pants, and sandals. The woman had long black hair which goes down and wore a long kimono.

"Juubee, Ayame!" Shion said in complete surpise.

"Hello, Shion," Juubee and Ayame said at the same time.

"What, I thought-"

Just then, Musashi came looking for Shion. "Hey, Shion we ne-" He noticed the people standing in front of Shion. "Mom, Dad!"

"Musashi!"Juubee and Ayame hugged Musashi.

Musashi was really surprised. "What are two doing here? I thought you guys were still searching for some good land!"

"Did you really think we'll miss the party?" Juubee said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hey, Shion, why don't you look outside?"

"Outside, but I just looked-" Why was Shion's sentence stopped? Because he noticed a familiar green dragon with sunglasses."Sieg?"

Sieg the dragon roared in delight.

"Man, how did I not notice you?"

Sieg roared. Nobody really knew what it meant. But if Shion had to guess, it would probably this: _Yeah, how didn't you?_

Shion looked at Musashi and his family. "Well, why don't we all go to the backyard? Hey, Sieg, you can just fly over there, right?" Sieg roared and did just that. Shion closed the door, and was going to follow Musashi and his family towards, but the doorbell rang, again!

"Oh man," Shion sighed. "Musashi, please take your parents outside."

"Okay," Musashi said. He took his parents to the backyard.

Shion sighed once again. _Man, just when am I going to able to go the backyard?_ He opened the door. There stood two men. One was a man with long, blond hair. He wore a long sleeve shirt over a dark robe. Next to him was a man with short, black hair. He wore a white button shirt, and light colored pants. He had an eye patch on his left eye and a bit of leather strapped to his shoulders.

"Raven, Zodia?" Shion said.

"Hi, Shion!" Raven said,

"Hello," Zodia said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What, can't we come to the party we were invited to?" Raven asked.

"It's not that," Shion said. "But, don't you have to look after your school?"

"The vice-principle said that she could to that for me," Raven said.

"Ok. What about you, Zodia? Don't you have a country to look after?"

"The queen said that she could do that for me," Zodia said.

"Queen? What a minute, you got married!?" A thought came into to Shion's head. "Wait, does that mean you have a-" Shion felt a tugging on his leg and looked down. There was a little boy who looked just like Zodia (except for the eye patch) tugging Shion's pants."A child!"

"His name is Alexander," Zodia said. "What do you think?"

"Alexander? Hm, Prince Alexander, it has a nice ring to it." Shion looked at Raven. "What about you, Raven? Do you have a child I don't know about?"

"Yeah, he's right there," Raven said. He pointed inside the house. Shion looked and saw a little boy with blond hair walking around the living room, curiously. "When did he get inside the house?"

"Sorry about that," Raven said. "He's a really curious kid."

"Great," Shion said. "So, what's his name?"

"Gale."

"Ok and where's his mother?"

"Taking care of the school."

"Wait, your wife, Gale's mother, is the vice-principle?"

"Yep."

"That's a little weird," Shion mumbled. "Anyways, why don't we all follow Gale's example and enter the house, and go to the backyard while we're at it?"

Zodia, Alexander, and Raven entered the house. Shion closed the door.

_I hope these are the last guest_, Shion thought as he was directing everyone to the backyard.

But Shion's hope was only temporary. "Where are you going, Shion?" a voice said.

Shion stopped and looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. "What!" Shion sounded ticked off. He was looking at the kitchen. There was Faust.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility?" Faust said while he had his hands up.

Shion got his anger together, and looked at Zodia, Alexander, Raven, and Gale. "You guys can just keep on going to the backyard." He gave them the same explanation as when he explained it to Joshua. They all said okay and went to the backyard.

Shion looked at Faust. "Shouldn't you be outside with everyone else?"

"Did you really think I was going to follow that guy?"

"I guess not," Shion sighed. "So, what's the real reason as to why you stayed behind?"

"To give you this." Faust put his hand in his pocket and took out an envelope. He gave it to Shion. "Here you go."

"An envelope?"Shion examined it. The envelope said that it was addressed to Shion, but it didn't say who it was from.

"Open it and you'll find a letter. It's from sis."

"From sis!"

"Yep," Faust said. "There was little package that arrived to my house. It didn't say who it was from. Only after I opened the package did I found it was from her. Anyways, the package had two letters; one for me, and one for you. I already read mine, so I'll just leave you so you can read yours. See ya outside, Shion." With that said, Faust left.

Shion just stood there, stupefied. He hadn't heard from his sister since the moment he was thrown out of his home. It took a minute or two for Shion to regain his senses. He opened the envelope and read the letter. It said this:

_Dear Shion,_

_I haven't heard about you since… well, you know. I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. I heard that you have a kid. I never expected my little brothers to have kids. I hope you're taking care of your family. Oh, I heard that you're having a party. Sorry, but I can't go; I have a lot of work. I hope you don't think that I'm bad or anything for not going to your wedding or party. I just have a lot work, that's all. I still love you!_

_Love, your darling sister_

_P.S. If I find out that you're not taking care of your family, I will go over there and knock some sense into you._

A tear traced Shion's cheek as he finished reading. "Still as busy as ever, huh, sis," Shion mumbled. He cleaned his cheek, and put the letter on the table. "Maybe next time then."

Shion left towards the backyard. The first one to meet him when he got there was Emma. "There you are! We've been waiting for you!"

"Wait, what," Shion said.

"We still haven't started the party. Like I just said, we've been waiting for you!"

Shion looked at everyone. Emma was right; nobody had started partying.

Shion laughed. "Well, I've never figured that I'd be the one to say this, but… "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Everyone cheered and started partying like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Like all good things in the world, the party had to end. It was pretty late and the night sky was full of stars. Emma was saying goodbye to all the guests. Luu, with the help of Musashi's family and Anise, was cleaning. Sieg was sound asleep in front of the house. Enma was sound asleep too, but, of course, he was in his room. As for Shion, he was outside gazing at the stars.

After Emma finished with the guests, she went outside and joined Shion. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Yep," Shion said while still gazing at the stars. "The party was really fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I never figured I would host a party."

"You've changed, Shion," Emma said. "Everyone has noticed that."

"Thanks to you," Shion said. Just then, he noticed something in the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish."

"Okay." Emma closed her eyes. After she made her wish, she opened her eyes. "Your turn."

"No need."

"Why?"

Shion looked at Emma and smiled. "All of my wishes have already come true."

"Shion…" Emma moved closer to Shion and closed her eyes.

Shion understood what she was trying to do. He moved closer and closed his eyes too. He tried to kiss her. And just as their lips were about to meet, the door behind them came crashing down. With the door came Musashi, his parents, Luu, Anise.

"Look at what you all did!" Anise said.

"Sorry!" Luu, Juubee, and Ayame said.

"This pain, it's just like eight years ago," Musashi mumbled.

"Don't you 'sorry' me," Anise said. "There were just about to-" Anise stopped herself. She suddenly felt a dangerous presence above her. She looked above her. There was Shion, as irritated as he could be.

"What are you all doing?" Shion said.

"Uh, nothing," Anise said.

"Sure, nothing." Just then, he heard Enma cry. "Great, you all woke up Enma. He just hates it when somebody wakes him up!"

"Well, I guess you have to check up on him."

"Oh, I will, but before that…" Shion cracked his knuckles. "Start running!"

Everyone did just that. Shion chased after them.

Emma just laughed at the whole thing. She looked at the night sky. _As for my wish, I just hope I can be with everyone, forever. _Emma looked in front, and saw that Shion was chasing Luu and everyone else, with Enma in his arms. Enma seemed very happy.

"Hey, Shion, don't chase them with Enma in your arms!" Emma said. She entered the house and tried to stop everyone, but more importantly, stop Shion from running with Enma in his arms.

* * *

**AX: It's finished! Now I'll explain a few things... 1) Shion's age: he was sixteen when the series started, right? The last chapter said that a year passed, so he would be seventeen (17+8=25). 2)Emma and Ain: I know that they had short hair in the last chapter, but, hey, it's been 8 years (their hair can grow back) . 3) Musashi's cat: It didn't have a name, so I gave it one (can you guess where it was inspired from) 4)Description: As you know, I'm not the best at them. Some were thought up by me while were taken from the Magico wiki. 5) Everyone: I know that they all lost their memories of each other in the end, but hey, It's been 8 years (they could have met again) 6) Shion's sister: She was mentioned in chapter 28**

**Shion: Quite a few stuff.**

**AX: Yep. Oh, that right, the names of the kids. Most of them were from hard thinking. As for Enma's, I took out the first m from Emma and put in the n from Shion. Thus, Enma was born (it was also from another series, can you guess which?)**

**Shion: Is that all?**

**AX: Yep! I hope you all enjoyed this. I will put the short stories soon. Goodbye, everyone, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Short Story 1

**AX: Time for the first short story (or omake; however you want to call it)! P.S: This takes place during the original Magico timeline.**

* * *

**Nurse Emma**

One day, Shion was extremely sick. He was resting on his bed. Luu and Anise were watching Shion. Luu tried to make Shion feel better by giving him some meat. That just made matters worse.

"Luu, it's fine," Shion said. "Just let me get some rest."

Luu wasn't happy that her plan didn't work, but she listened to Shion. "Fine."

_Great, now I can get some rest_, Shion thought. He closed his eyes

But, Shion's sleep didn't last long. Emma opened that door and entered the room. "Shion, I'm here!"

Shion opened his eyes. "Emma, I don't really need-" Blood came out of Shion's nose. He couldn't believe his eyes. Emma was dressed in a pink nurse's outfit. There was a stethoscope around her neck and she held a needle. "Emma, why…"

"Why what?"

"Why are you dressed in a nurse's outfit?"

Emma looked surprised. "Anise said that if I dressed like this it would help you get better. Doesn't it help?"

Shion looked at Anise and glared at her. Anise just gave an innocent smile.

"Hey, Shion," Emma said. "You didn't answer my question."

Shion looked at Emma. "Well, it's not that is doesn't help."

Emma got very happy. "Great, then I'll just take your pulse!" Emma got close to Shion and used her stethoscope. "Okay, take a deep a breath."

Shion did more than take a deep breath. He got a massive nosebleed and fainted.

Emma panicked. "What, hey, Shion!"

Anise walked up to Emma. "Don't worry, Emma, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just let him rest. Come on, Luu." Emma and Luu left the room. Before Anise left, she looked back at Shion. "Good night, Shion. You just wanted some rest, right?"


	3. Short Story 2

**Second short story time! I know I'm late, but Happy 2013!**

* * *

**Where Babies Come From**

Shion was sleeping happily on the couch**,** but his sleep was interrupted by Luu. She jumped on Shion, which suddenly made him wake up with a grunt.

"Ow," Shion said.

"Hey, Shion," Luu said. "I have a question."

"Couldn't you wait until I woke up?"

"Not really. This question has been on my mind for a while, and I can't wait anymore."

"Alright," Shion said. "Can you get off of me first?"

Luu got off of Shion and stood on the floor. Shion just sat up the couch.

"Okay, what's the question?" Shion asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Luu asked, with all the innocence she had.

Shion suddenly got embarrassed. "Why would you ask that?"

"I overheard you telling Emma that you were going to talk to her about that. I want to know too."

"When did you hear that?"

"During the Best Couple Competition," Luu said.

"You heard me say that?" Shion asked. Luu nodded a yes. "From all the way in the stands?" Luu nodded again. Shion was stupefied for a moment. He then took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just give a second."

Luu's face was filled with enthusiasm. Shion wasn't thinking of telling Luu the truth, so he took that second he talked about to think of a quick lie.

"Listen closely," Shion said. "Babies come from-"

"Hey, what are guys talking about?" Emma said.

Shion and Luu looked at Emma. Luu smiled; however, Shion, on the other hand, did not.

_Talk about bad timing_! Shion thought.

"Hey, Emma," Luu said. "What's up?"

"I just finished making lunch, and I wondered what you two were talking about."

"Oh, Shion was just going to tell me where babies come from."

"Where babies come from? Oh, that's right, Shion said that he was going to tell me about that." For those that don't know: you see, the reason as to why Emma doesn't know where babies come from is because she didn't have parents and was raised in a house that was full of books. Though, for some weird reason, the house didn't have a single book that talked about babies. Weird, huh?

Emma looked at Shion. "Can I listen to what you're going to say too?"

Shion got embarrassed again. _Crud, I really didn't want to talk about this while Emma was around. I don't want to lie to her. I shouldn't even be lying to Luu!_

"Shion, what's wrong," Emma asked.

Shion could feel his face getting red. He had to find a way out of this situation and fast. He looked at one of the chairs and pointed at it. "Look! It's a rare, magical creature!"

Even though it was an obvious lie, Emma and Luu still looked at the direction where Shion was pointing. There was a magical creature, but it wasn't exactly rare. The creature was the family's cat, Anise.

"That's just Anise," Emma said as she turned around to face Shion. One problem with that though; Shion wasn't there anymore. "What, Shion, where'd you go?"

Luu turned around as well. "Huh, he escaped? There's no way I'm going to let him escape! Come on, Emma, let's go after him!" She left quickly to get Shion.

"Hey, Luu, wait for me," Emma said. She ran after Luu.

Anise slightly opened her left eye. Looks like she wasn't exactly asleep after all. _Hehe, good luck with that, Shion._


	4. Short Story 3

**Third and last short story! I hope you all enjoyed the entire fanfic! Like I said, this is the last one, so I'm going just going to return to reading fanfictions for a while. See you all next time! **

* * *

**Eternal Hold**

"Alright," Anise said. "It's time for the next ritual!" Shion, Emma, are you two ready?"

"I-I guess so," Shion said.

"Y-yeah," Emma said.

"Great!" Anise said. "Let's get started. Now, Shion, Emma, please hug each other."

Shion and Emma hugged each other, despite their embarrassment. They both blushed.

"Do we really need to hug?" Shion said.

"Not really," Anise said. "It's just a lot more fun this way. Now, Luu, do the honors, quickly!"

"Right!" Luu said. She held in her hand a phoenix's tail. She got the tail close to Shion and Emma. Before they could separate, the tail wrapped around them, making their hug even tighter.

"With this, the Eternal Hold ritual has begun!" Anise said. "You two have to stay like that for two days while the magic of the phoenix tail makes the Echidna weaker."

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Shion asked.

Anise smiled. "Well, we'll leave you two alone. Come along, Luu." Anise left, with Luu right behind her.

_I'm totally going to get you for this!_ Shion thought. Just then, he could've sworn that Emma was trembling. "What's wrong, Emma?"

"About that," Emma said. "I have to use the bathroom."

Shion thought that misunderstood that for a second. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I have to use the bathroom!"

_Oh, crap!_

For obvious reasons that won't be explained at this time, the next scene will not be explained or described in any way. The scenes after that won't be explained either (yeah, I know, the writer/narrator is a party pooper). So, let's skip to the last scene.

It was night time. Everyone was asleep except for Shion and Emma. There were both on the bed, still tied up. They were trying to go sleep, but because of the way they were currently in, they just couldn't.

An awkward silence filled the room. The one to break the silence after a while was Emma.

"H-Hey, Shion," Emma said.

"Y-yes?" Shion said

"I'm… I'm actually really happy we can sleep together."

"I… I am too."

After Shion said that, the awkward silence returned. The one to break that silence was Emma, again.

"Shion, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Emma said.

"Not at all," Shion said.

"Do you… do you think we can continue sleeping together once this ritual is over?"

Shion blushed. He averted his eyes. "Well, technically, we are married, so… sure."

"That's good."

And, once again, the silence returned. This time, it lasted a little longer. The other difference was that the one who broke the silence was Shion.

He looked at Emma. "Hey, Emma…" Shion's voice trailed off. Why? Because Emma had her eyes closed. In other words, she was asleep.

Whatever Shion had to say, he had to leave it for next time. For now, even though Shion was embarrassed, he kissed Emma on her forehead. "Good night." And with that, Shion closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Valentine's Special

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I wanted to post this the day before, so there could be more time to read, but at least I could post this on the exact day. I know I said that the other short story was the last, but I had this idea and I wanted to write it. I had writer's block while writing this, so please forgive me if this isn't cute or funny. Anyways, as much as it pains me to say this, but I think this is going to be my last Magico fanfic. Sorry, and thanks for reading my Magico fanfics (this doesn't mean I'm going stop writing fanfiction, though). See you all next time!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day Special**

"Hey, everyone, Anise here; it's time for the Valentine's Day special!" Anise said that with a microphone in her hand. "I'm not alone, though. Luu is here too!"

"Hi, everyone!" Luu said. A microphone was in her hand too.

"And not just Luu," Anise said. "This is a Magico fanfiction, and no Magico fanfiction would be complete without Shion and Emma!"

All of a sudden, lights pointed at Shion and Emma. "What's with these lights?" Shion asked.

"Just go with it," Anise said. "Anyways, are you two ready?"

"Um, excuse me, but what exactly are we ready for?" Emma asked.

"Isn't that obvious? This is a Valentine's Day special, so you two are going to exchange chocolates and kiss, of course."

"In front of all these people!" Luu added.

"What?" Shion and Emma said at the same time. They're faces were starting to get red.

"That's right!" Anise said. "So, Shion, did you get Emma any chocolates?"

"Well, yeah," Shion said. He took a box full of chocolates.

"Good. Emma, did you get Shion any chocolates?"

"Yes," Emma said. She also took out a box full of chocolates.

"Great!" Anise said. "Now, feed each other!"

Shion and Emma let out a great, big 'huh'.

"You two heard me. Shion, take out a piece a chocolate."

"I'm not going to do that in front of these people!" Shion said.

"Oh, you will; unless you want me to change into my human form and beat the living magic out of you."

"Uh…" Shion didn't argue. It didn't matter how strong he was, he knew he couldn't win against Anise. So, he took out a piece of chocolate from his box.

"Alright, now, feed Emma."

"F-fine," Shion said, his face red. "Here, Emma, say aah."

"O-okay," Emma said. She opened her mouth with a big 'ahh'. Shion fed her the piece of chocolate, ignoring the fact that his face was getting redder by the moment. Emma happily ate the chocolate.

"Good, good," Anise said. "Now, Emma, it's your turn."

"R-right." Emma took out a piece of chocolate and fed Shion, despite the fact that she was feeling a bit embarrassed. Shion ate the chocolate.

"Alright, that first half is done!" Anise said. "It's time for the second part, the kiss. Let's go!"

"Do we really have to?" Shion asked.

"Yes."

"Emma, what do you think?" Shion asked.

"Well, I admit that it does bother me a little if I have to do it in front of all these people…"

"See," Shion said at Anise.

"But, for some reason, I don't really mind," Emma said.

"Say what?"

"You heard the girl," Anise said. "Now, kiss!"

"Uh… fine!" Shion said. "Here I come, Emma."

"R-right," Emma said as she closed her eyes and prepared to receive the kiss.

_Why must it be like this?_ Shion thought as he was about to give Emma the kiss; however, he was a little slow on doing that. So slow that Anise couldn't take it.

"This is taking too long," she said. "Hey, Luu, why don't you hurry things up a little.

"Okay," Luu said. She quickly ran up to Emma, got behind her, and pushed her. The good thing about the push was that it did cause Shion and Emma to kiss. The bad thing was that the force of the push was so strong that it caused Shion to fall, with Emma falling on top of him.

The first one to recover from that fall was Emma. She got off of Shion. "Sorry, Shion, I didn't know Luu was going to do that. Are you okay?" Shion didn't answer, and the reason for that is pretty simple. He was currently unconscious and with a nosebleed. "Hey, Shion!" Emma tried to wake him up but to no avail.

Anise laughed. "I figured this would happen. Nice job, Luu!" Luu let out a big smile. "Well, that's all folks! Happy Valentine's Day!"


End file.
